Deck Maintenance
Deck maintenance is an important part of the game. It includes not only building Attack, Defense, and Elemental units, but also deck expansion. Ensuring your deck is able to field the cards you want by increasing Deck Cost and not running out of space to hold new cards will help you take down more powerful enemies. For specific strategies on what types of cards you should look for when battling certain enemies, see our Deck Guides pages. Attack Unit Players start with 3 available slots in their Attack unit. Two more slots can be unlocked by building an Arena and upgrading it to level 2. Attack units are used everywhere except round battles in Elemental Hall, Tower-Type Events, and Demon Realm Voyage. Each card added to the unit will increase your Deck Cost based on how much the cards cost. This is good to keep in mind while upgrading cards since their cost will increase and might make them unusable with your current team. Defense Unit Like Attack unit, Defense unit starts with 3 slots that can be increased to 5 by building and upgrading a Fort. Defense unit is used for defending against Duels and Alliance Battles. This unit can't be controlled so using cards with self buffs or activate-on-hit effects is not recommended. If you lose a Duel, every card in the team will lose 10% of their current soldiers. Elemental Units Unlike Attack and Defense units, Elemental Units always have 5 slots. Cards used for Attack or Defense units can also be assigned for Elemental units. Cards in Elemental units can be used for different elements but can't be used for different teams within the same element. Damage taken during battles with Elemental Units will not reduce the soldier count of affected cards. Unit Bonus Depending on your team, various Unit Bonuses will activate. These are passive buffs for your team that increase the base ATK / DEF of the team by certain % (based on the bonus) It's possible to stack the Bonuses to receive greater bonus. For example, having 5 GUR Light cards would provide 35% more ATK for every card in the unit (25% for GUR and 10% for Light element). These bonuses work for Attack, Defense and Elemental Hall teams. Deck Cost Deck Cost determines how many cards you can fit in your Attack, Defense or Elemental Hall teams. Each player starts the game with 90 Deck Cost, which can be increased as you progress through the game. Deck cost increase items can be obtained through Kingdom level ups, Shop Purchases, or building Barracks and leveling them. There are also sometimes limited shop purchases or Summons which offer Deck Cost. Each card has their own cost that varies between 15 for N cards and 273 for XLR cards. Highest cost for GUR cards is 99 and lowest for LR is 120. The required deck cost for full teams of: * GSR - 320 * GUR - 495 * GLR - 1050 * XLR - 1365 Increasing Deck Cost Welcome Back Campaign: * 1x +80 DC item from Returnee Special Set (M) for 5,000 * 1x +30 DC item from Returnee Special Set (S) for 1,500 Limited-time offers: Card Limit When starting the game, players will have 75 card limit in their deck and 10 in their collection. It's possible to get a free Card Limit +15 item by clearing area 10-6 in Celestial Realm. It can further be expanded with Card Limit +5 items that cost 150 'up to 90 times. Collection can be expanded up to 70 pages for '400 per page. Cards stored in Collection tab must be withdrawn before they can be used for upgrading or assigned to different units. There were also limited-time offers that included items to increase card limit: * Black Friday Variety Pack (S) - Card Limit +15 (2 purchases per account) * Black Friday Variety Pack (M) - Card Limit +20 (2 purchases per account) * During the The Valentine's Day Caper event, a new limited structure was introduced that offered +15 card limit at it's maximum level (4). Category:Mechanics & Gameplay